I want him to be my bodyguard
by Kagamitaigafan
Summary: AU. Where Kagami is a member of special agents and has the responsibility to protect a certain girl because of somewht reasons Kagamixoc ! This is my very first fanfic! And Im not totally a writer xD I need a beta reader T T
1. Chapter 1

**Please Pm me if you want to beta read this, pls pls pls OwO**

**CHAPTER 1**

**That Night**

She prepared herself a dress for the night, a good and fresh one. She tied her golden-yellow hair in ponytails. Brushed her teeth after bath and had a perfume sprayed on her body. She thought to herself 'this will be going to be a good night' and smile on her face was shown.

She knew that he will be late an hour so she did the first things first needed to be prepared to kill time.

She was preparing the dinner for them in the kitchen and suddenly a hand brush her thighs in a seductive movement almost giving her shivers down her spine.

Timeskip

Jin and Lucy was a boyfriend-girlfriend couple for years, 2 years in exact, and happily living in an apartment in months.

"Nggghhh" she moaned loudly as she tugged her boyfriend's hair as both of them reached their climax.

She's panting heavily as they lying together on the bed knowing that it was time for them to sleep.

"Lucy, I love you" he said then she hugged him in tight "I love you too, Jin."

Jin was fast asleep due to his fatigue from making love not even caring to wear some cloths or even a boxer on him. Lucy still can't sleep so she made her way to the bathroom and after that changes her dress for her to be completely comfortable this tiring night.

It was middle of the night when she were awakened by a loud bang sounds coming from outside their apartment. She still barely sees Jin in her sight but was the said boy nothing beside her. She quickens her step outside the room jumping from the stairs falling onto the ground. She runs tripping herself to find Jin. She can't find him inside the apartment so she checks quickly from the outside until-

She saw the body of her boyfriend, blood-stained, on the ground. Standing there for a while still shocked then she saw a man aiming a gun at her direction. She doesn't know what to do. Her body is shaking and for a second she was screaming when the gun shots at her direction. Checking herself to if there was anything happened to her. Sighing half relieved she turned around to look for the target. Luckily, as if she knows what's happening, it was dead she thought to herself.

In a minute there was a hand gripping her waist, it was an arm she saw, and held her up onto the… shoulder of a man her stomach lying on it.

Almost forgetting that Jin was on the ground look horribly blooded she doesn't know what was happening. She punches the back of the man carrying her and thumping to stop their tracks but the said man only tight his grip on hers almost squeaking her. "Hey, what do you want from me, my boyfriend is still there let me go!" she said as tears fall from her cheeks. He didn't reply for a second as if he was thinking to explain what had happened and enduring him from the acts of the girl he was carrying. "Hey-"she was cut from yelping "he is dead" then he replied.

Lucy lost of words with that. She cried and again punching the guy and thumping like crazy. Then he released her and –

"It is dangerous to go back there and you have no more other reasons aside from your boyfriend to get back. I will explain to you later"

"I d-didn't even know… you" she said crying.

He lowered his head to level her face and inform her "I'm a special agent and I'm here to save you" but she protest "No! t-there's no way I need like you and are in trouble like… this" she recall the scene she saw a minutes ago.

"But you don't know what all of this about so just trust me nothings bad will happen to you again"

"I-I B-But-" she cut herself from continuing to speak seeing him in a uniform like this, a black formal attire, will be an enough evidence that he is an agent.

He pointed out his car and shouted "Just get inside the fucking car and let your butt relax there and there will be no problem to you!" almost freaking out the inside of her.

She almost jumped from shocked of his words, his 'choice' of words.

Lucy at first hesitates but she need to because of the demand she got or either whatever she thinks that will cause her bad.

Then the guy opens the door for her in the front seat while he got inside the car on the driver's seat.

Passing along the driveway, Lucy just look through outside the window not even bothering him from driving. "By the way what's your name?" he said killing the awkwardness between them asking with a low voice in return of shouting on her lately. He didn't want to be rude on her. It took her a second to reply "I'm Lucy and **sir** you're?" not trying to avert her eyes fixed on the window to him.

"I'm Kagami Taiga"


	2. chapter 2

They arrived at a huge building.

Kagami step outside of the car then he offers Lucy to do the same. He grabs her wrist and pulls her out of it not gently but not rough as well. As Lucy walks with him she is hesitant first to go inside but Kagami is forcing her to come in so she only followed him in his tracks

Kagami guides her inside the building while Lucy taking a look inside. It has the look of military office she noted

Kagami Taiga holds her hand tightly without giving her the time to protest and they walk together bringing her inside his own room as quick as possible

After they arrived at the front of his room, he gestured Lucy to go inside. Lucy at first have the will of not to go inside but she was tugged by him to go in quickly and throwing her onto the bed roughly. She got mad with his actions almost losing her temper and about to slap him on the face. When she is about to stand he removes his jacket and after it removes his shirt exposing his well-built body and manly abs in front of Lucy. He then pushed her on the bed

She froze for a bit her face had gotten redder from the combination of embarrassment and blushing of what she is seeing now. Throwing all his clothing except his pants, Kagami started to straddle on top of her.

"H-hey w-what are you trying to do?" she said covering herself from him

Kagami swiftly covered her mouth by his hand 'Shhhh'

"Act for a while that you're my girlfriend" Kagami whispers

The door was slammed open. Standing in front of it is a tall black man with a hair of dark blue. Lucy first checks the guy and thinking of what Kagami's planning. She also realized that their position is so embarrassing but she did trust him and immediately play for an act. Lucy's hand trails his chest down to his abs softly massaging it

"So who is she? You know that we don't allow trespassers inside the building" said the blue-haired man

"She is my girlfriend" Kagami said caressing his hand besides her hips while Lucy is a bit irritated but in the back of her mind she is a bit liking what they're doing

"And also please lock the door so we'll not be interrupted after you leave" Kagami said bluntly

"Don't get me wrong" the blue-haired man said

Kagami Taiga shots a glare at him

"She is your _bitch_ for tonight Haha Okay, Have a goodnight sex" the blue-haired man returned him with a smirk then going out of the room before he shut the door locked

"What the f- I'm not your bitch" Lucy said angrily

"At least he expected you as my fuck buddy not a trespass" Kagami said with his serious tone

"So what we will do now sir~?" she said

"Just call me Taiga and why are you asking? Do you want me to continue the process?" he asked seriously his breath ghosting her soft skin

"YOU Bastard! Get off of me!" she shouted and kicking multiple times at him landing on his hard chest but her last kick with her almighty foot perfectly hit him in his balls hardly

"ARRGGGHHH" Kagami Taiga curls forming his body into a ball on the bed and holding his now aching crotch from the pain she caused

"WHAT THE FUCK! ARRGGHH" He groaned loudly eyes watering from the pain while Lucy smirking in triumph of having to see him suffering from pain and producing a sexy voice. Lucy is like a sadist laughing

"That's what you'll get if you will not respect a girl like me Hmm~" she said

In a few seconds Kagami half recovers from the pain then he instantly got inside the bathroom only a few steps beside the bed leaving a laughing like crazy girl on his bed

While Kagami is in the bathroom, Lucy's thoughts about him

'He is cute when he is groaning' Lucy thought smile forming her lips

'And he looked like a tiger curling on the bed and also … he is so … hot' Lucy giggled with her last thought

Finally Kagami got out of the bathroom going his way in front of a cabinet.

He pulls a shirt from his cabinet to wear and dry his face with a towel

After he wore his clothes he sits beside the bed his face wearing an angry and annoyed look. He is more like distancing himself from her.

"Hey Taiga I also want to change my clothes I'm a bit dirty with this"

"No! That's your punishment from kicking my balls" he said obviously mad at her

"You're stupid! You're the one who drag me here in the first place so you're the one who is responsible for me"

"Okay fine madam, just wait!" he said still annoyed

"Good, and from now on you will serve as my bodyguard since you said that you came to protect me, a good-looking bodyguard"Lucy demanded. Wait, have she said good-looking…

"What? What the hell, I will not be your bodyguard. You're such a very lucky girl to have a personal bodyguard like me" He said crossing his arms

Oh Lucy regretted that she said good-looking because it only raised his pride

"So why did you bring me here… in a place like this?"

Instead of answering her he handed her the dress she will wear. A white T- Shirt that will fit Taiga's body well

"Wait, Is this your T-shirt? It's large for me" she's complaining

"Just wear it I don't have a cloth for you" he explained getting a little more look at the cabinet as if he will be lucky enough to found a dress that will suit her well

"ARRGGGHH I really hate you" she's irritated with her cloth and now he is giving her an uncomfortable one. She made her way quickly to the bathroom slamming the door behind her

She undresses her cloth and places it near the faucet. Now she needed first to brush her teeth.

"Taiga hand me a new toothbrush" Lucy shouted her voice echoes inside.

"Use mine I don't have a new one" he said back to her

"Fuck"

Lucy head is boiling in anger with this. She needed to brush her teeth now but Taiga's is only the available one. She decided to use it not considering their indirect kiss. She is pissed off of having all the things she used is not from her. Lucy takes first a bath then after it she dries her body using **his** towel. Wearing the cloth Taiga gave her and combing her hair and tied it into a ponytail.

'This shirt will not make my curves fit this thing- I don't need to lust him and in fact I meet him only this night so I'm not wanting to have sex … maybe after a few weeks or a few… days, what the fuck Lucy I'm only wanting to be sexy that's all'

She opens the door and sees Taiga fast asleep in the bed with his large body not giving Lucy a space to sleep. Besides she doesn't want to sleep with him this night together in one bed

She tries hard to pull him to the side and luckily she made him fall onto the ground

'AWWW'

"Lucy what are you-"

"Let me sleep in the bed and you sleep on the couch. Only this night please be a man"

"It's your fault of having a long time taking a shower so my body made its way to sleep on the bed"

"Whatever, goodnight Tiger" she said then she laid down on the bed making her body comfortable from the sheets and started to make a sleep

"Tch, Goodnight" he said


End file.
